


Accepted Camping Trip

by PaperFox19



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kanji wants to feel accepted during the camping trip. Narukami shows it by sharing his sleeping bag with him. Yosuke overhears and begins a solo action.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 56





	Accepted Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Kanji Yu and Yosuke were lying next to each other in a tent. Yosuke was very tense next to Kanji. Kanji could tell and was getting annoyed. “What the hell is your problem?”

“I don’t feel safe with you in here…” Yosuke wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. “I worry something irreplaceable is gonna be taken…”

Kanji stood up blushing. “Screw you, I don’t have to take this…” Yu reached up and caught his hand. “Just come here Kanji…” He said and opened his sleeping bag up. “You can sleep here with me…” Kanji blushed and nodded. The blonde slid into the sleeping bag so that Yu was now between him and Yosuke.

Yu’s leg brushed Kanji’s crotch the light friction causing a reaction. ‘No stay down stay down…’ He thought as he crawled all the way in to the sleeping bag, he rolled over in hopes Yu wouldn’t accidently brush his arousal freak out and kick him out. Yu’s hand came around him and moved south. “Sempai…?” He gasped as he was pulled close to Narukami. “Shh…” He whispered into the blonde’s ear and a shiver ran down his spine.

Yosuke for his part didn’t notice at first, he turned over and began to drift off to sleep.

Kanji moaned softly as Yu’s hand rubbed him through his pants. His other hand slipped under his shirt and began teasing his nipple, he pinched and rubbed it making the blonde man shudder in desire. “Sempai…” Kanji moaned trying not to make to much noise.

Yu undid his pants and eased the pressure in Kanji’s pants. The blonde shivered as his sempai’s hand reached in and pulled his arousal out. He pumped the thick organ making the blonde in his arms buck in his grasp. His rear came into contact with Narukami’s back and felt his bulge against him. “Sempai I…”

Kanji arched his back as Narukami nibbled on his ear before licking his neck. “You’re quiet cute Kanji…” He spoke softly before sucking on the spot where neck met shoulder. “You’re gonna make me lose my mind…” He gave Kanji’s dick a squeeze.

“I didn’t think you could accept me like this…” Kanji moaned and when Narukami’s thumb rubbed over his sensitive head he let out an unmanly cry. “My hands are a bit busy can you free me…” Yu spoke his hand pumping Kanji’s cock faster while his other hand went to tease the other nipple. Kanji nodded and his hand came back and unzipped Yu’s fly, he was able to push the front down fare enough to free Yu’s cock and balls.

The tough guy felt his legs shake as his hands traced Narukami’s cock. ‘Oh my god he’s huge…’ He clenched at the thought of something that huge. “Want me to prep you or do you wanna get yourself ready for me…?”

“Ahh I’ll do it…” He didn’t want him to stop touching his body. He reached back and parted his cheeks Narukami thrust his dick forward dripping pre cum along Kanji’s crack. Kanji used the pre cum as lube and pushed a finger inside himself.

Narukami chuckled as he watched Kanji’s reaction, a mix of pleasure and pain, the pleasure showing on his handsome features. Kanji was panting by the time he added a second finger. He wanted to be filled he wanted to cum he wanted Yu to fill his ass with that huge perfect cock. “Narukami fuck me I can’t wait anymore…”

Fingers left his tight hole and Narukami’s cock pushed his cheeks apart and pressed at his hole. He pushed forward slowly his cock piercing Kanji’s virgin hole. “Yu!!” He moaned unable to stop himself. He bucked back and impaled himself on that thick dick. “Oh god so fucking big sempai your dick is filling my ass so good move I want you to move…” Kanji moaned and before he could stop he came spraying his seed into Yu’s sleeping bag.

“What a slutty hole you have I fill you up and you make a mess…” Narukami said giving a flick to his dick. “Don’t think I’m gonna stop just because you came…” He said with a smirk Kanji shivered and his cock twitched back to life.

Narukami started moving thrusting into his tight channel. “Oh god yes…” The hard member brushed his sweet spot and he was seeing stars. Narukami’s hand left his cock and went to tease both nipples. “Ahh sempai don’t pinch my nipples like that…”

“Don’t lie to me Kanji your as is squeezing my dick even harder now, you love to have your slutty nipples played with, you loved having my dick fill your sweet ass, you love being touched by me, I’ve acceted you as who you are just admit it…”

“Ahh I’m sorry sempai forgive me, I oh fuck I love your dick I love your touch, I love you sempai!!” Kanji moaned he grabbed his cock and started pumping furiously he clenched around Yu’s cock and moaned heatedly.

Kanji found his release again his cum spraying all over and making an even bigger mess, Yu couldn’t resist anymore he gave one more thrust into Yu’s tight heat and came. Spurt after spurt of cum poured into Kanji’s ass. Yu pulled out and a few more spurts covered his ass and made a mess in between them. Kanji shivered as Yu began to redress him and tuck him into his pants. “Get some sleep Kanji I’ll see you in the morning…” He rolled over and cuddled up to you, smiling a content smile.

Yu looked over at Yosuke who tensed up. “Yosuke did you cum listening to us, if your really worried about something being stolen from you next time come over and give it to us…”

Yosuke blushed as he tucked his spent cock back into his pants and wiped his cum on his pants. He faked snoring but Narukami knew Yosuke was deep in the closet, and hearing the sex next to him turned him on.

The camping trip went well Kanji felt completely accepted by Yu, and the bond between them grew. Your bond with Yosuke was gonna need more work.

End


End file.
